5 sentidos
by carla.gallagherhawkins
Summary: AU, situado 7 meses después de Revenge of the Sith. ¿Por qué es un AU?. Bien, Leia no existe. No porque la odie, simplemente la historia se me dio así y me pareció más simple que hubiera un sólo bebé. Anakin volvió del lado oscuro y se encuentra viviendo con Obi Wan y Luke. No tiene mucha trama, pero es mi primer fic de SW así que por favor quiéranme.
1. Chapter 1

Se levantó, casi completamente dormido aún, pero sintiendo la perturbación en la fuerza. Se acercó a la cuna, para ver una manito chiquitita que se alzaba hacia él y un puchero irresistible. Sonrió, no sólo por la ternura, sino también porque notó que el bebé no lloraba y realmente se esforzaba por no hacerlo. La fuerza era fuerte en él y sabía que su padre estaba todavía en el límite de sus emociones. Obi Wan tomó a Luke y éste se aferró a su pecho instintivamente. Al parecer sólo quería eso, saber que alguien estaba ahí para él después de todo el caos. Y Obi Wan no podía enojarse por eso, viendo esos ojos que luchaban por no derramar ninguna lágrima, aún con escasos meses de vida. El maestro Jedi acomodó al bebé en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo. Hacía muy poco tiempo había aprendido (y a la fuerza) como lidiar con una persona tan pequeña y ese bebé le enseñaba cosas nuevas todos los días. Mientras Obi Wan se mecía a si mismo con sus piernas y al bebé con sus brazos, Luke lo miraba curioso.

-Creo que vas a ser un gran Jedi algún día si con 7 meses me llamaste a través de la fuerza – Luke sonrió y Obi Wan empezó a preguntarse realmente sobre el poder de ese bebé. Continuó meciéndolo y devolvió la sonrisa. Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó una sombra que los observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

Anakin se había despertado repentinamente. No era extraño ya, hacía 7 meses que lo hacía. Pesadillas, horribles, oscuras. Pero esto era diferente. Algo había perturbado la fuerza y sus 5 sentidos le decían que era su hijo. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó a la habitación, temiendo lo peor. Pero se quedó en la puerta observando un espectáculo que raramente le dejarían presenciar. Obi Wan tenía a Luke en brazos y lo mecía rítmicamente. De todas formas, eso no era lo que lo dejaba inmóvil. Luke sonreía de la manera más hermosa, mirando con devoción a su maestro. Cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta por qué y entró a la habitación. Obi Wan le daba la espalda ahora y se acercó sigilosamente.

-Hola – Anakin escuchó susurrado, como dicho a través de una sonrisa. Obi Wan no sacaba los ojos de Luke, que estaba comenzando a dormirse lentamente.

-Anda a dormir, yo me ocupo – Obi Wan se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Anakin tenía ojeras, estaba pálido, sudado y muy cansado. Hacía tanto tiempo que estaba así, agotado. Estaba suplicando con sus ojos, Obi Wan sabía por qué. –Hace 7 meses que estás cumpliendo el rol que me corresponde a mí. El que no puedo cumplir porque no puedo sacarme a mí mismo de este desastre en el que me metí y los metí a todos. No me puedo seguir escapando. Anda a dormir.

-No me molesta… - Obi Wan comenzó a sentir que Luke se removía en sus brazos y en sólo segundos había comenzado a llorar muy fuerte. La mirada de Anakin lo destrozó. El joven, con ojos brillosos, dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación rápidamente. El maestro Jedi meció a Luke hasta hacerlo dormir nuevamente. Luego siguió a su aprendiz.

-No puedo cuidarlo, lo único que logro es que sufra – Escuchó apenas entraba en la habitación.

-No es así. Siente tu dolor, tu tristeza. Usa la fuerza para que no lo escuches llorar, para que no te despiertes por él.

-No podes cuidarnos a los dos para siempre – Anakin estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, mirándolo en la oscuridad. Suplicante.

Obi Wan se acercó a su aprendiz y se sentó a su lado. Suspirando, soltando el aire que había guardado durante 7 meses, miró a Anakin y sonrió. –Pude con vos todos estos años – El jóven rió y se apoyó en el hombro de su maestro. Unos segundos después, Obi Wan comenzó a escuchar sus sollozos y acercando a Anakin a su pecho lo meció hasta que éstos amainaron.

-Me equivoqué tanto. ¿Qué haces acá conmigo?

-Hice una promesa

-No, prometiste entrenarme. Eso fue lo que le prometiste a Qui Gon… pero no estar conmigo cuando mandara todo a la mierda.

-No hablaba de esa promesa.

Anakin frunció el seño. Obi Wan podía ser bastante críptico y evasivo cuando quería.

-Me prometí a mí – Continuó Obi Wan – criarte, enseñarte todo lo que sabía y que llegaras a ser la mejor versión tuya que pudieras. Y cuando todo esto pasó… - Respiró profundo -… pensé que te había fallado. Que te habías perdido porque yo te había soltado. Y que yo era el único que podía buscarte y encontrarte entre todo el desastre. Anakin asintió.

-Si… No hubiera escuchado a nadie más. No hubiera regresado… - Se detuvo. Obi Wan vio cruzar algo extraño por sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Es tarde. Gracias – Bajó la mirada, cansado.

El mayor posó su mano cariñosamente en el hombro de su aprendiz y lo apretó suavemente. Tal vez esa noche dormiría bien después de mucho tiempo.

La mañana siguiente lo recibió con un espectáculo gratificante. Anakin, de mucho mejor semblante, daba de comer a su pequeño hijo, que reía con las caras que le hacía su padre. No podía creer la felicidad y la satisfacción que le brindaba esta imagen. La había esperado tanto tiempo y sabía que algo tan simple como esto, llenaba a Anakin de una alegría y una paz inmensas. Salió de su ensoñación cuando se dio cuenta que dos pares de ojos azules lo miraban inquisitivos.

-Buenos días – Pronunció ceremoniosamente.

-¿Café?

¿Había escuchado bien?. No, no podía ser posible. -¿Café? ¿Hiciste café? – La cara de pocos amigos de su aprendiz casi lo hace reír pero se contuvo.

-Si, pensé que tal vez querrías levantarte y que el desayuno ya estuviera hecho – La cara de disgusto seguía presente.

-Perdón. En mi defensa puedo argumentar que esto nunca pasó antes. No pasó en 13 años, creo que tengo el derecho de estar sorprendido – Luke los miraba divertido. Obi Wan sonrió conciliador. –Gracias, Anakin

Desayunaron juntos, hablando de cosas triviales. Era necesario algo así después de tanto tiempo de silencio y dolor. Era bueno para todos, sobre todo para Luke que era tan sensible en la fuerza que ante la más mínima perturbación, estallaba en llanto. Una vez terminado su desayuno, Obi Wan se levantó y anunció: -Voy a leer un rato – Se encaminó al sillón de la sala y se acomodó para una lectura que prometía ser larga y relajante.

Unos minutos más tarde, Anakin y Luke se sentaban en la alfombra a jugar. No molestaban al mayor, que siempre se sumergía tan profundamente en su lectura. Y en el fondo le gustaba tenerlos ahí, como su compañía. De lejos escuchaba a su aprendiz, repitiendo palabras muy lentamente, intentando que su hijo pudiera decir alguna. Pero el pequeño lo miraba confundido. Poco a poco, Obi Wan fue perdiendo su concentración para observar divertido el espectáculo. Anakin miraba fijo a Luke y abría mucho la boca para modular bien cada sílaba.

-Pa…pá – Se señalaba. – Be…bé – Lo señalaba a Luke. Nada pasaba. Entonces Anakin se percató de la mirada de su maestro sobre ellos. –O..bi..Wan – dijo señalando al mayor. –O..bi..Wan – repitió.

Luke sonrió. –BWAN!- dijo, agitando sus bracitos. El maestro y Anakin se miraron sorprendidos.

-Sos su primera palabra – Sentenció el menor sonriendo, con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Obi Wan lo interpretó como algo malo.

-Estoy seguro que es sólo porque le resulta fácil decirlo – No quería que Anakin sufriera y ciertamente no quería tomar su lugar. Sólo quería ayudarlo.

Anakin levantó la mirada. –Me gusta que seas su primera palabra

Obi Wan iba a responder, o algo parecido porque se sentía descolocado pero alguien se le adelantó.

-PÁ! – Luke miraba sonriente a su papá, sabiendo que había hecho algo bueno emitiendo esos sonidos que no significaban mucho para él, pero el mundo para sus receptores. Anakin lo alzó en el aire, llenándolo de besos.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, con el mayor enfrascado en su lectura y el menor intentando enseñarle más palabras a su hijo, pero sin lograrlo. Pronto fue la hora de la cena. Anakin prometió encargarse. Este día se estaba volviendo surrealista, pero la espalda de Obi Wan agradecía cada tarea que se le iba sacando de encima. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora lo cansado que estaba. Anakin le dio de comer a Luke y viendo que éste se caía de sueño por la tarde agitada, se apresuró a acostarlo en la cuna. Cuando volvió al comedor vio a Obi Wan estirándose incómodamente en la silla. Se acercó a su maestro por detrás y ubicando sus manos en los hombros del mayor, comenzó con movimientos circulares, haciendo un poco de presión. A Obi Wan todo esto lo tomó por sorpresa y no alcanzó a evitar un pequeño gemido que abandonó su boca cuando sus tensos músculos comenzaron a ceder ante esas manos fuertes. Cayó tarde en la cuenta de lo ridículo que había sonado eso y, muy sonrojado, aclaró su garganta y se levantó.

-G-g-gracias, Anakin. No es n-necesario. Esta bien. Muchas gracias – Esto último lo susurró, mirando hacia abajo, mientras huía rápidamente hacia su habitación. Pocas veces en su vida había estado tan avergonzado.

Anakin quedó parado en el medio del comedor con una mirada totalmente confundida. Si, lo había escuchado. Un sonido que jamás pensó que podía salir de la boca de Obi Wan, de su maestro, del Jedi más perfecto y casto de la historia. Y tal vez, esas cosquillas que estaba sintiendo en este momento en la parte baja del estómago no ayudaban mucho a la situación. Resolvió irse a la cama, no iba a conseguir nada tratando de hablar con Obi Wan, sabía de sobra que debía estar muriéndose de vergüenza en su habitación. Y por más que la situación le causase excesiva gracia (y un poquito de ternura), no quería hacerlo sentir peor, realmente.

2 horas más tarde, Anakin despertaba sobresaltado. ¿Pesadillas? No. O si. No sabía que nombre ponerle. Era una alucinación auditiva constante. Su mente y su memoria reproducía constantemente el sonido, una y otra y otra vez. "Ahhh…ahhh…ahhh". Y lo estaba volviendo loco, porque cada vez que sonaba, empezaban a aparecer de a poco imágenes, que no existían, que las estaba inventando su subconsciente. "Ahhh…", seguía escuchando. Una mata de cabello rojizo, una espalda torneada, ligeramente bronceada. "Ahhh…". Se estaba volviendo loco. Y su erección estaba empezando a doler. Pero no podía hacer nada porque Obi Wan estaba en la habitación contigua y ahhh… Ese gemido se le estaba metiendo en la piel. Corrió al baño, abrió el agua fría y se metió en la ducha. Sin pensar. Ya no podía. No le quedaba un gramo de razón. Pocas veces tuvo que tomar una decisión tan importante en su vida como en ese momento. Tocarse o no tocarse. Resolvió que la mejor opción era la segunda. Se sentía un poco raro, dado el destinatario de toda esa situación. El agua fría lo ayudó bastante. Se encontró apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando parar la sonrisa de idiota que se formaba rápidamente. Y de su garganta salió algo parecido a un gruñido de satisfacción.

Minutos después se encontraba sentado en la cama, con una toalla en la cintura. Suspirando sonoramente.

-Anakin

Se sobresaltó. El corazón empezó a correrle a mil. Obi Wan, despeinado, confundido, en cuero, diciendo su nombre, con sus labios, los remitentes del gemido que le había quitado la cordura del todo y ahora estaba pensando todo esto con su maestro adelante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, sin pensar que eso podía atraer a un preocupado Obi Wan a su lado.

-Anakin, ¿qué pasa?

-N-n-no, no n-nada. Nada – Carraspeó y miró al otro lado de la habitación. Casi se cae de la cama cuando una mano cayó en su rodilla. –N-no! – Casi gritó, moviéndose a un costado. La mirada de Obi Wan lo hizo caer en cuenta de lo estúpido que se debía ver en éste momento.

-Anakin, perdón – Había culpa en esos ojos. Pensaba que estaba teniendo una crisis como las de antes, pensaba que no quería que lo tocara..y no quería. Pero no por los motivos que el mayor pensaba. No. Pero no quería esa mirada tampoco, esa tristeza, esa impotencia. Se acercó lentamente a Obi Wan y tomó su mano.

-Perdón, estoy bien. Tuve un mal sueño y pensé que una ducha me ayudaría, pero creo que no sirvió de mucho. – Sonrió para transmitirle algo de tranquilidad a su maestro. Trató de no pensar en el calorcito que emanaba esa mano, en la preocupación que todavía nadaba en esos ojos, en el movimiento acompasado del pecho de Obi Wan al respirar. Pero era tan complicado. –Por favor, volvé a dormir. No quiero tenerte en vela todas las noches otra vez. No por mi culpa.

El mayor asintió y se levantó lentamente. Cerciorándose unas 15 veces más de que su aprendiz estaba bien, se retiró de la habitación. No podía creer lo inútil que se sentía cada vez q pasaban estas cosas. Se sentía al borde de un precipicio. Anakin era el único que podía hacerlo sentir así.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin despertó sonriendo, sin saber muy bien por qué. Después de mucho tiempo sentía que las cosas se encausaban, que de a poco todo volvía a tener un sentido real. Que, tal vez, todo lo que había pasado se podía dejar atrás y se podía empezar a construir un futuro a largo plazo. No quería pensar en lo que había hecho hacía 7 meses pero era importante, tenía que dejarlo ir. Mucha gente había muerto, muchos sueños, muchos ideales. Y, si bien Darth Sidious ya no estaba ahí para poner en peligro la democracia de la galaxia, aún persistían residuos de la horrible guerra. Se permitió pensar en los Jedis que lo habían acompañado la mitad de su vida, en Padmé. La extrañaba muchísimo, pero sentía su presencia en Luke, todo el tiempo. Ella estaba ahí cada vez que su hijo reía, cada vez que lo miraba con la devoción de la inocencia. Tal vez algún día Luke podría perdonarle todo lo que había hecho. Sólo una persona podía ayudarlo a cumplir ese cometido. Esa misma persona que ahora entraba a su habitación.

-Buenos días – Saludó Obi Wan, levantando una remera del piso y negando con la cabeza. Anakin sonrió divertido. –Estás de buen humor por lo que veo.

Había dormido profundamente y sin pesadillas, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan descansado, tan en paz. Se levantó y se desperezó relajadamente. Obi Wan lo miraba con una ceja levantada. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

-Hice el desayuno – Escuchó que decía el mayor, mientras él se disponía a entrar al baño. Giró, todavía sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo a su maestro. Acto seguido entró al baño, dejando muy confundido y turbado a Obi Wan. –Se volvió loco, Dios mío.

Cuando salió de la ducha fue recibido por un aroma delicioso. El café que hacía Obi Wan era una delicia y solía llenar toda la casa de un perfume que adoraba. Por eso él no se ocupaba del desayuno. Bueno, por eso y porque tampoco le gustaba hacerlo. Fue atraído hacia la cocina como flotando en el aire. Se sentía tan liviano esa mañana. No sentía ya ese angustioso cansancio de la guerra, los pensamientos oscuros, las pesadillas. Se sorprendió al ver que Luke no estaba desayunando con ellos.

-¿Y Luke? – Preguntó sentándose y tomando una tostada del plato de su maestro.

-Ey, eso es mío – No alcanzó a quitársela de la mano. Estaba corto de reflejos. Anakin le sonrió, masticando.

-Te hice una pregunta – Dijo, con la boca llena. Ganándose una mirada reprobatoria. Ay, viviría su vida entera haciendo las cosas que a Obi Wan le parecían fuera de lugar para ver esa expresión de molestia.

-Duerme como un tronco. Creo que siente la tranquilidad en la casa. ¿Café?

-Por favor – Asintió vehementemente. Obi Wan le pasó la taza y la acercó a su nariz. Inhaló profundamente. –Mmmmmm… - Abrió los ojos - … haces el café más rico del mundo – Y esa fue la primera vez que vio a su maestro sonrojado.

-Voy a hacer algunas compras hoy – dijo el maestro Jedi, volviendo a la realidad - ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, voy a aprovechar a ordenar un poco este chiquero y lavaré la ropa, supongo.

-A ver, a ver… -Comenzó gesticulando Obi Wan-… Ayer te encuentro bañándote a cualquier hora, hoy te levantas todo sonriente y encima ahora me decís que vas a ordenar y lavar ropa. Quiero saber qué está pasando acá.

Anakin entornó los ojos. Siempre recordándole sus defectos. No podía aceptar que quisiera ayudar un poco en la casa. No, siempre tenía que pensar que había una doble intención.

-Si no hago el desayuno te quejas, si lo hago te quejas también. ¿Quién te entiende?

-Anakin

-¿Qué? – Estaba molesto ahora. No quería que lo siguiera tratando como si tuviera 15 años.

-Nunca, desde que te conozco, lavaste ropa. NUNCA. No te estoy acusando. ¿Me puedo sorprender?

-Bueno algún dia tenía que pasar. Tengo 23 años, un hijo. No puedo pretender que sigas haciendo todo por mí. Pero en vez de ayudarme y tratarme como el adulto que soy, te empeñas en recordarme todo el tiempo lo inútil que soy.

-Nunca dije que eras un inútil, Anakin. Perdón, a veces me olvido que ya no sos mi padawan, que mis sermones ya no tienen poder sobre vos –Sonrió, triste. Quería seguir hablando pero tal vez no era el momento. Anakin estaba mejor y no quería hacerlo sentir mal de nuevo. No podía evitar preocuparse por él, quería cuidarlo. El menor iba a contestarle cuando un llanto lejano los interrumpió.

-Andá a comprar, yo me ocupo – Obi Wan asintió y sin decir nada, se fue.

Anakin se encaminó a la habitación de su hijo. Lo alzó en brazos y le secó la carita.

-Ya. Fue una pequeña discusión entre papá y Obi Wan. Nada grave – El nene puchereó. Tendría que tener más cuidado con estos ataques de enojo suyos porque su hijo sentía todo a través de la fuerza. No quería que creciera en un ambiente hostil y mucho menos creado por él. Buscó la mamadera de Luke en la cocina y respiró profundo. Todavía estaba ahí el delicioso aroma del café. Qué estúpido había sido. Obi Wan nunca tenía malas intenciones con él. Y él siempre buscaba pelea. Por una razón o por otra. Porque disfrutaba las caras de enojo de su maestro, porque quería una reacción. Quería saber que Obi Wan sentía las cosas de manera tan avasallante como él. Pero su maestro simplemente no era así. Era el Jedi perfecto. Regresó a la habitación de su hijo, pensando las disculpas que debía pedirle a Obi Wan. Una vez que Luke se había vuelto a dormir, se encaminó a la habitación de su maestro para buscar la ropa para lavar y poder ponerse a hacer algo que lo distrajera un poco.

Tomó la remera de dormir de Obi Wan que se encontraba sobre la cama y casi sin quererlo la acercó a su nariz. Si un aroma podía describirse como excesivamente varonil, esa era la palabra. Tenía olor a hombre. Un aroma casi parecido al café de su maestro. Algo un tanto intoxicante. Cerró los ojos y lo disfrutó tanto como pudo. Tanto que no supo cuánto tiempo pasó y cuando se dio cuenta, se sonrojó. ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Primero el sueño de la noche anterior, ahora esto. Arrojó la remera sobre la cama. No la iba a lavar, iba a perder ese aroma delicioso. La volvió a tomar. Si la iba a lavar, estaba desvariando. Otra vez la estaba acercando a su nariz y cerrando los ojos. La soltó como si quemara. Se fue de la habitación tan rápido como pudo. Ya no tenía control sobre sus propias acciones. Se estaba asustando. Resolvió ordenar un poco su habitación y lavar, por lo menos, su ropa y la de Luke. Ya se le ocurriría alguna excusa para no haber lavado la ropa de su maestro.

Obi Wan regresó un tiempo después para encontrar toda la cocina ordenada, los platos y tazas del desayuno lavados y los juguetes de Luke que se encontraban en el living cuando se había ido, ya no estaban ahí. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber insultado las capacidades de su padawan anteriormente. Lo más extraño es que no había ningún sonido en la casa. Buscó al joven a través de su unión en la fuerza y lo encontró en su habitación. Llamó a la puerta. Nada. Llamó otra vez. Nada.

-¿Anakin? – Finalmente abrió. Su padawan se encontraba profundamente dormido, completamente estirado en la cama, boca abajo. Mucho ejercicio por un dia. Sonrió. Se encaminó a la habitación de Luke y encontró al bebé despertándose. El nene le sonrió ampliamente y estiró sus bracitos para que lo alzara.

-BWAN! – Exclamó cuando el maestro lo alzó. Obi Wan rió y le besó la frente. Aprovecharía para almorzar con Luke y luego jugaría un rato con él. El descanso nunca le parecía suficiente con Anakin, valoraba cada segundo que podía asegurarle tranquilidad a su padawan.

Obi Wan sentó a Luke en la alfombra del living y fue a buscar su juguete preferido: un peluche de Ewok. Cuando volvió y Luke vio lo que tenía en sus manos, estiró sus bracitos para tomar el peluche y se lo llevó directamente a la boca. Obi Wan rió. Se sentó en posición de indio frente a ese bebé que no hacía más que sacarle sonrisas. Suspiró. Últimamente las cosas estaban tan bien. Quería que fuera así para siempre. Pero en cualquier momento Luke crecería y él y Anakin se irían. Se sentía estúpido al pensar que no quería que eso pasara nunca. Lo hacía sentirse un viejo necesitado. Anakin ya no era su padawan, por mucho que quisiera creer que sí. Ya no tenía que cuidarlo. Y Luke no era su hijo, no era nada de él. Pero lo adoraba y no quería perderse un segundo de su vida. Quería que fueran una familia…

Le dolía pensar que traicionaba el código Jedi y le dolía pensar que ese mismo código le prohibía lo que tan feliz lo hacía. No había escapatoria. Por el momento pensaba disfrutar cada momento que pasaba con Luke, cada mejoría que notaba en Anakin. Y cuando terminara, seguiría con su vida. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

-Hola –Una voz adormilada lo despertó de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la vista y ahí estaba Anakin, frotándose los ojos y bostezando. Se acercó a su hijo y le besó la frente. Éste se agarró a su padre, obligándolo a sentarse en el piso frente a Obi Wan. –Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana. Me pasé. Y actué como un nene de 10 años

-No, tenías razón. Yo te traté como un nene. Debería haberte agradecido la ayuda, en vez de sermonearte

Se miraron extrañados. Anakin respondió: -Creo que pocas veces tuvimos un intercambio tan diplomático vos y yo

Obi Wan rió, se levantó y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su padawan. –Ustedes jueguen un rato que yo me ocupo de guardar las compras y empezar a preparar la cena.

Cenaron amenamente. Luke estaba particularmente contento esta noche y no paraba de reír. Era contagioso. Una vez que hubieron terminado, Anakin se dispuso a llevar a su hijo a la cama. Le dejó su peluche de Ewok y un beso en la frente. Volvió a la cocina y un aroma conocido lo sorprendió.

-¿Café? – Escuchó que decía su maestro dándole la espalda

-Por favor – Susurró en medio de una sonrisa. Se sentó a la mesa y recordó algo pero a la vez se olvidó de la excusa. –No te lavé la ropa porque… porque…

Afortunadamente Obi Wan lo salvó esta vez -..porque no había nada para lavar. Lavé todo yo ayer – Asintió, aliviado. Era un idiota. Tenía que pensar antes de hablar.

Su maestro le pasó la taza.

-Gracias

-Es sólo un café

-No, no es eso. Gracias por… todo.

Tomaron el café en silencio. No un silencio incómodo. Un silencio en el cual ambos entendían la tranquilidad que había en la casa. Una tranquilidad interna que estaba trayendo felicidad consigo. Obi Wan se levantó, estaba muy cansado. Su cama parecía llamarlo en susurros. Luego de saludar a Anakin, se encaminó a su habitación. Sentía que cada día se despertaba con un día mejor que el anterior y eso lo llenaba de esperanza.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi Wan despertó más tarde de lo que acostumbraba pero pensó que tal vez se lo merecía. Salió de la cama lentamente, disfrutando la brisa que corría por su habitación. Tomaría un baño y disfrutaría de ese día como si fuera el último. Abrió el agua caliente y entró en la ducha. Cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez del agua abrazando sus, ya no tan tensos, músculos. Gruñó de satisfacción. Pocas veces se permitía esos "lujos" (levantarse tarde, tardar de más en su baño matutino). Para cualquier persona eran cosas normales, de todos los días. Pero para un Jedi… y francamente ya estaba cansado de todo eso. Toda su vida había vivido reprimiendo cosas. Y no es que estuviera coqueteando de repente con el lado oscuro, pero secretamente siempre había condenado ciertas actitudes demasiado rígidas de la Órden. Probablemente tenía que ver con haber tenido el maestro Jedi más transgresor, pero él tenía sus propias inquietudes. Sin embargo, en momentos como éste extrañaba a Qui Gon. Él siempre le recordaba que estaba bien dudar, que estaba bien defender las ideas. Tal vez por eso había luchado tanto por recuperar a Anakin, porque le recordaba un poco a su maestro. No le importaban las reglas, él hacía las suyas propias y las defendía hasta la muerte. Un poco los envidiaba, pero jamás lo iba a admitir en voz alta. Sonrió. Recordó las mil y una veces que ambos hombres (que extraño era llamar "hombre" a Anakin, si hasta hace nada era un nene) le habían dicho que necesitaba relajarse un poco, salir, descargar sus tensiones. Pero él quería ser perfecto. A veces sentía tanta necesidad de complacer a todo el mundo que se agotaba. Y empeoraba cada vez más porque se reprendía por no poder parar un segundo y ocuparse de él mismo. Y una vez más, tenía a quien cuidar. Pero no se quejaba, en absoluto. Luke era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Era la esperanza de que la Órden no muriera, de que pudiera haber un Jedi aún más poderoso que Anakin mismo, de que Anakin no volviera a caer en el lado oscuro. Despertó de su ensoñación y resolvió que ya era hora de salir de la ducha y comenzar el día. Se ató una toalla a la cintura, se colocó una en la cabeza y se encaminó a su habitación. Justo cuando estaba por comenzar a cambiarse sonó la puerta.

-Obi Wan, ¿estás bien?

Se ve que no era el único que pensaba que dormir hasta tarde era raro en él. Rió por lo bajo. No alcanzó a contestar, que la puerta ya se estaba abriendo y su padawan entraba con una excesiva cara de preocupación.

-Perdón! – Exclamó inmediatamente tapándose los ojos. –Pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Creo que ya estoy bastante grandecito. Anakin…

-¿Qué?

-Ya podes mirar – El joven destapó sus ojos, todavía ligeramente avergonzado. Su maestro no se había cubierto del todo. Se había puesto pantalones, pero seguía en cuero. Y no podía no ver las gotas que le resbalaban por el pecho y los brazos. Ni las que caían de su pelo oscurecido por el agua. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?. Varonil, escultural. Con esa barba perfectamente recortada para darle un aire de seriedad y madurez. Lo peor es que no se daba cuenta, maldita sea. Y estaba ahí parado como quien no quiere la cosa, siendo todo sexy. ¿Qué?. ¿Siendo qué?. –Anakin!

-¿Qué!? – Si, gritó. Bueno, es que estaba pensando cosas muy extrañas. Se estaba asustando de verdad. Obi Wan lo miró extrañado. –Perdón, no sé… me quedé colgado. Perdón – Anakin giró y se fue de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado. Su maestro lo siguió, mientras entraba a su habitación. -¿Qué haces?

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, si. Tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza que estoy intentando solucionar. Nada grave. No es para que te asustes. Creo que me voy a dar una ducha antes de que Luke se despierte.

-¿Venís a desayunar con nosotros después?

-Si, claro – Sonrió. Necesitaba una ducha, YA. Y que Obi Wan se pusiera una remera, porque eso no lo ayudaba a pensar. El maestro Jedi se retiró de la habitación, sin tener la más mínima idea de todo lo que acontecía en la cabeza de su joven padawan.

Anakin se metió en la ducha. Las gotas calientes lo relajaron. Respiró hondo. Algo estaba pasando pero no se sentía diferente. Intentó ir lo más atrás que pudo con su memoria. Tatooine. La llegada de Qui Gon. Su madre. La muerte de Qui Gon. Obi Wan. Coruscant. El templo. El entrenamiento. Obi Wan. Las clases. Las naves. Obi Wan. La muerte de su madre. Su trenza de padawan. Obi Wan. La guerra. Padmé. El lado oscuro. Obi Wan. La muerte de Padmé. Luke. Obi Wan. Él siempre estaba ahí. Casi en el fondo de todo, pero su presencia era lo único constante en toda su historia. Y siempre lo había querido. Siempre había necesitado su aprobación, sus sonrisas, sus golpecitos en el hombro. Los entrenamientos interminables con los sables láser. Algunas charlas relajadas que se permitía el mayor de vez en cuando. Pero Anakin sabía que no era sólo eso. Varios años antes se había fijado en él de otra forma. Tal vez la adolescencia. Esa había sido su excusa. Pero Obi Wan siempre había sido atractivo. Más que atractivo. Hermoso. No sólo su rostro y su cuerpo, había tanto de él que lo hacía imposiblemente bello. Su seriedad, su capacidad de razonamiento hasta en los momentos más tensos, su diplomacia, su barba varonil y madura, su bondad, su desapego con lo material, su devoción a la vida. Lo había admirado, adorado y necesitado. Y él había estado a su lado siempre. Aún cuando había hecho TODO mal. Y ahora que, de a poco, todo se estaba calmando y estaba volviendo a una especie de normalidad… no podía desear otra cosa que eso. Sentir que eran una familia los 3. Si tan sólo Obi Wan quisiera quedarse toda la vida con ellos. Pero no podía pedirle eso. No cuando había sacrificado gran parte de su vida, de su juventud, para criarlo a él. Para que ahora le viniera a encajar un bebé también. Debía dejar de pensar en el futuro. Lo importante era lo increíblemente bien que se sentía todo esto.

Salió de la ducha y se cambió rápido. No quería pensar más. Prefería salir y disfrutar de su hijo y su maestro, que lo esperaban sonrientes en la cocina. No necesitaba explicarlo, con vivirlo estaba más que bien. Desayunaron, como todos los días. Y la jornada siguió su curso naturalmente. Jugando con Luke, merendando. Pero Anakin estaba ido. No paraba de pensar. ¿Estaría poniendo en riesgo su convivencia con Obi Wan?. Porque esto recién empezaba y sólo parecía ponerse peor. ¿Llegaría a la instancia de no poder mirar a su maestro a los ojos?. No quería irse de ahí. Sabía lo importante que era Luke para Obi Wan. Pero… ¿y él?. ¿Era así de importante para Obi Wan?. No quería empezar a soñar una historia como la que había tenido con Padmé. Esta historia no era tan simple. No podía darse el lujo de fantasear. Tenía mucho que perder todavía.

-Anakin

-¿Si? –Respondió todavía un poco ido. Estaba sentado en el sillón mirando hacia el ventanal. No era realmente conciente de que ya había casi oscurecido del todo y que unos rayos lejanos anunciaban tormenta.

-¿Qué pensás?

Nunca Obi Wan le había preguntado eso directamente. Usualmente indagaba por aquí y por allá, sin querer presionarlo. Dándole su espacio. Pero su maestro era una caja de sorpresas, al fin y al cabo.

–No sé. En como todo debería sentirse cambiado y sin embargo… se siente igual – Un trueno lo hizo estremecer.

Obi Wan se acercó a él y, sentándose en el sillón a su lado, rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. Anakin giró apenas y se abrazó a su maestro. La otra mano de Obi Wan dibujaba círculos en la espalda del más joven. Calmándolo. Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que habían compartido un momento así. Tan íntimo, tan propio. Comenzó a escuchar el sonido embriagante de la lluvia contra la tierra. El olor de la tierra mojada. Sentía los rizos dorados de Anakin contra su mejilla, sus manos en su espalda. Se separó apenas de su padawan, para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Para su sorpresa, no había lágrimas. El joven estaba relajado, casi sonriente. Sin pensarlo, Obi Wan alzó su mano para correr un mechón de pelo que cubría el ojo derecho de Anakin. Este cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. El mayor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su aprendiz lo cortó en seco.

-No digas nada

Las gotas seguían cayendo fuerte afuera. Generaban un ambiente casi de cuento. Obi Wan no habría podido decir nada, después de todo. No quería romper el hechizo de lo que estaba pasando. De lo que estaba viviendo últimamente. No quería arruinar otra vez las cosas con Anakin, con su falta de tacto, con su moralismo. Su padawan seguía con los ojos cerrados, casi como si estuviera meditando. Después de unos segundos o minutos, no sabía qué realmente, tortuosos, éste abrió los ojos. Giró su mirada y su cuerpo hacia su maestro. Alzó su mano y la posó en la mejilla de Obi Wan. Se incorporó apenas en el sillón. Su mirada traspasaba la del maestro Jedi que, momentáneamente había dejado de respirar.

-No quiero que esto termine nunca – La voz de Anakin sonó casi como un susurro. Grave, varonil, pero llena de ternura.

Obi Wan volvió a respirar. Sentía un nudo en el pecho. Como si algo hubiera estado por siglos atrapado ahí, esperando ser liberado, esperando escapar. ¿Y si se había ocultado más cosas de las que pensaba?. ¿Y si no era sólo cuestión de trasgredir?. Se incorporó un poco. No pudo sostener la mirada de Anakin. Sus ojos se posaron en el ventanal, con las gotas. Luego de unos minutos, logró juntar fuerzas para susurrar:

-Yo tampoco

Anakin lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirase.

-No te pido nada más que eso… Que te quedes con nosotros. Conmigo.

Obi Wan asintió. Su padawan lentamente se inclinó hacia él. Alternando la vista entre sus ojos y sus labios. Dándole el tiempo justo para decidir si quería continuar o retirarse. El mayor se quedó congelado en su lugar. Sentía el calor de las manos de Anakin en todo su cuerpo. Su aliento cálido en el rostro. El aroma de su juventud y su frescura. El aroma frutal de su pelo. Y todo encajaba, todo tenía sentido. Que hubiera recuperado a su padawan del lado oscuro, que estuvieran viviendo juntos, criando a Luke juntos y que esto estuviera pasando ahora. A la mierda el código Jedi. A la mierda toda una vida de decir que no a todo lo que quería hacer, a todo lo que sentía. Ya era hora de aceptar que todo eso era tiempo pasado y que la historia había cambiado. Un nuevo mundo se estaba erigiendo sobre nuevas ideas. Suspiró. Todo esto era demasiado. Y tenía que entregarse completamente o perdería todo. Un trueno partió el cielo en 2, resonando como una bomba dentro del departamento. El llanto de Luke los detuvo en seco y en apenas segundos Anakin ya estaba lejos.


End file.
